El apetito de Saturno
by Fireeflower
Summary: ¿Por qué sientes dolor si ya no tienes cuerpo? Déjame decirte que todavía tienes tu cabeza y tu corazón. Sí, aún sigue latiendo, pero no por mucho. ¿Pero eso es todo? No, tu estado deplorable es por otra cosa, ¿Ya recuerdas? Digo, esas cosas no se olvidaban, porque… ¿Quién puede olvidar que ha sido devorado vivo?


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me corresponden, sino a sus respectivos dueños. En este caso de Rumiko Takahashi_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _muerte de personajes, contenido de alta violencia._

* * *

 **Mi nombre es Fireeflower y soy originaria de Fanfiction. Nunca publico mis historias en páginas externas, solo en Fanfiction. Si alguien ve una de mis historia en otras páginas que han plagiado a Fanfiction, favor de denunciar.**

* * *

 ** _El apetito de Saturno._**

 _¿Alguna vez has visto el cuadro de Goya,"Saturno devorando a su hijo"? Se dice que el dios del tiempo no quería ser despojado de su poder, es por eso que se comía a sus propios hijos, para que nadie pudiese arrebatarle su reino._

 _La pintura es hermosa, pues Goya logró plasmar en la mirada del dios el odio, la inhumanidad, la desesperación, el hambre…_

 _Porque el cuerpo no es más que carne, carne que puede despedazarse, cocerse, saborearse…_

 _Saborearse._

 _Aquel cuadro nos recuerda que somos muy frágiles…Tan frágiles._

* * *

" _El hombre despide un olor particular: de entre todos los animales sólo él apesta a cadáver."_

 _Emil Cioran_

* * *

Es curioso como el cuerpo de un demonio puede soportar tantas heridas. Tal vez sea debido a su resistencia natural; los tejidos son más resistentes y sus células se reconstruyen con rapidez. Sí, un demonio está capacitado para sobrevivir arduas batallas, pero… ¿Tú eres un demonio? No, solo un zorro mágico y muy débil, por cierto.

 _Patético._

Mírate, tú no eres nada. No tienes ni cuerpo, eres una masa negra de sangre y huesos, extremidades esparcidas por doquier, y vomito…Mucho vomito….Lo peor es que ese vomito tiene partes de ti, de tu carne, de tus huesos, de tu sangre…

 _Asqueroso._

Sí, debe ser asqueroso ser débil. Siempre fuiste un niño, ¿no? Digo, siempre llorando, ocultándote en las espaldas de los demás…

 _Ni siquiera sabes si estás vivo o muerto._

Ah, pero sientes dolor. Mucho dolor. Y es por eso que aun sigues vivo, es por eso que tu carne putrefacta aún conserva esas células reconstructoras. Eso te mantendrán con vida y con dolor, mucho dolor...Me pregunto…te preguntas… ¿Por qué sientes dolor si ya no tienes cuerpo? Déjame decirte que todavía tienes tu cabeza y tu corazón. Sí, aún sigue latiendo, pero no por mucho.

 _Ya sabes, ingeriste veneno._

¿Pero eso es todo? No, tu estado deplorable es por otra cosa, ¿Ya recuerdas? Digo, esas cosas no se olvidaban, porque…

 _¿Quién puede olvidar que ha sido devorado vivo?_

¿Doloroso, no es así? Puedo ver tu cara contraerse y soltar un lastimero quejido agudo. Oh, vaya…Estás vomitando sangre negra. Eso es malo…

 _Si eras débil, ¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto?_

Revelación, ya la veo venir. Sí, ahora recuerdas. Tú querías ser como _él_ , ser fuerte y valiente, con garras y una espada mágica…Tú héroe, ¿no? A pesar de ser _él_ un perro y tú un zorro. Es por eso que decidiste entrenar en las montañas; sí, sabias de venenos, sí, sabias de grandes trucos de distracción y estrategias, sí, tu audición era el mejor de todos, incluso superaste al de _él_ … ¿Pero querías demostrarle que eras fuerte, no?

 _Por eso que quisiste proteger, proteger a todos._

Sí, lo recuerdas, aquella mañana fue hermosa. Hubo una noticia, ¿Embarazo, no? Sí, todos estaban tan emocionados y felices, incluso _él_ se desmayó. La mujer que tanto amabas era feliz con su esposo, y para ti eso estaba bien. Ellos merecían estar juntos después de tres largos años…

 _Gran dicha…Pero nada es para siempre._

Entre la celebración hubo un sonido, un pequeño aleteo si no mal recuerdo. No le tomaste importancia, después de todo qué podía pasar.

 _Alguien llegó gritando auxilio, alguien estaba matando a los niños._

Tu héroe salió corriendo para ayudar a los aldeanos, todos socorrieron a los heridos. Fue ahí cuando el sonido del aleteo se intensificó, pero para sorpresa tuya no había olor. Solo sangre…Pero nada más.

 _Surgieron entre los árboles. Humanoides, desnudos, con extremidades largas, cabelleras grises y con un gran apetito._

Los caminantes, así se llamaban. Criaturas casi extintas que viven en manada, después de ciertos años corren a las aldeas para devorar a los niños, ¿por qué? ¡Porque son suculentos! Es la fuente de toda vitalidad, devoraban para sobrevivir. Es la ley natural de los seres. La cadena alimenticia.

Eran cincuenta, rodearon la aldea. No tenían olor… _Él_ estaba iracundo, desesperado, no podía con todos. Ella lanzó flechas, protegió la espalda de _él._ Los otros defendieron a los que podían, estaban temerosos, sus hijos eran niños. Un exterminador con una cuchilla voló por los cielos para dar un ataque de altura. Una anciana hizo un campo de fuerza para proteger a los aldeanos, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste? Te escondites con los demás niños.

 _Qué vergüenza._

La situación empeoró. Los caminantes comenzaron a devorar a cualquiera, tus amigos no se dieron abasto, y la anciana ya se había cansado. Fue ahí cuando él te pidió auxilio.

 _¡Sácalos de aquí! ¡Llévalos a un lugar seguro! ¡Protégelos!_

Te encargó una responsabilidad enorme, pobre bebe zorro…Pero, ¿Sabes? Ya no eres un niño. Fue por ello que obedeciste, tomaste a los hijos de tus amigos y al de los aldeanos. Trece niños, incluso el número era maldito. ¿A dónde fuiste? A las cuevas, un lugar lejos de ahí, donde existen aberturas para poder esconderse. Una vez ahí, tu preocupación aumentó.

Los niños estaban temerosos, casi histéricos. Y en especial el hijo menor de tus amigos que comenzó a llorar.

 _Sí, tus nervios aumentaron._

―¡Quiero a mamá!―gritó Komori, apretando las faldas de sus hermanas. Estas trataban de tranquilizarlo pero fue imposible; los demás niños empezaron a inquietarse―. ¡No! Quiero a mamá, ¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ!

Las gemelas buscaron tu ayuda, pero tú estabas escuchando. Ese mismo aleteo…Ellos se acercaban.

 _Caíste en pánico._

¿Acaso él no pudo con ellos? Tu alma cayó a tus pies, pensaste que tal vez la sacerdotisa embarazada fue devorada…Tenía un niño adentro después de todo.

 _Protégelos._

¿Cómo? ¿Qué sabes hacer? Quisiste escapar pero no pudiste, claro, eras el mayor, el ejemplo.

 _Haz que pare de llorar._

Miraste al niño con odio, sí, odio, porque él tenía derecho a llorar, todos podían llorar, refugiarse en tu regazo, pidiendo auxilio, creyendo que estarían seguros contigo. Pero no, tú no eres un héroe, no eres _él_ , de hecho deberías buscar tu propio escondite.

 _No estabas capacitado para esto._

Comenzaste a temblar de furia, de odio, de desesperación. Cerraste los ojos y apretaste tu cabeza con tus manos, las gemelas mordieron sus labios y con movimientos torpes trataron de abrazar a todos los niños, como solía hacerlo su madre.

―¡MAMÁ!―gritó aquel mocoso llorón y algo se rompió en ti. Recuerdas haberte acercado a él y lo golpeaste.

 _Después de tantos años entendiste por qué tu héroe te golpeaba. Sí…Siempre llorabas, nunca ayudabas en nada._

―¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!―gritaste, aumentando tus gritos conforme lo golpeabas. Claro, tu fuerza solo hizo que le saliera sangre al labio inferior…Y que lo dejaras inconsciente. Las hermanas también temblaron, no te culparon, ellas también querían que parara de llorar. Recuerdo que te asustaste, sí, pensaste que estaba muerto…Me dio mucha risa tu espanto, créeme, sé cuando alguien está muerto o no, ese es mi trabajo.

 _Los aleteos volvieron, más fuertes, más cercanos._

Aun no me explico por qué pediste disculpas hacia aquellas gemelas, ni cuando moliste hierbas amargas y con estiércol de los animales bañaste a cada niño. Me sorprendió tu capacidad de estrategia, ocultar el olor de ellos…Pero no bastaba, sabias que tarde o temprano ellos vendrían y todo estaría acabado.

 _Protégelos._

Tenías que huir, ¿sabes? No pensar que ibas a ser una carnada. Ordenaste que nadie saliera a menos que fuese _él_ o _ella,_ o los _demás._

Saliste corriendo y buscaste ayuda, tal vez alguien pudiese cuidarlos…No tú, alguien más…Jamás tú…

 _Toda la aldea estaba en llamas._

No te acercaste tanto, de lejos podía verse la esfera dorada del fuego. Ibas a huir a otra parte, buscar otro sitio y fue ahí cuando lo escuchaste…

 _Un quejido, alguien comiendo._

¿Fue morbo? No lo sé, recuerdo que tú te aproximaste al sonido. Me imagino que querías asegurarte que no era _él_ , pero vaya sorpresa que te llevaste, tanto para que te orinaras en tus pantalones.

 _La ropa de una sacerdotisa esparcida por todas partes. Sangre, restos humanos y tres caminantes devorando el estómago de un cuerpo._

No te vieron, no en ese momento. Tú no gritaste, ni siquiera te moviste, solo observabas a la pobre desgraciada que estaba en el suelo. El arco roto delató la escena de una pelea, pero aquella mujer no fue tan fuerte…Bueno, ya se iba a morir en algún momento, era una vieja después de todo.

Aún vivía, podías ver sus quejidos agónicos y sus lágrimas en su único ojo. Extendió su mano con dificultad y movió sus labios, gesticulando una palabra… ¿Cuál era? ¿Auxilio? No…

 _¡Corre!_

Obedeciste, pero tu idiotez hizo quebrar una rama y ellos voltearon. Sí, después de eso ya nada fue grato para ti…

Corriste, sí, trataste de huir pero te atraparon. Primero te azotaron, y te sostuvieron las manos y los pies. Quisieron violarte, ¿sabes? Es que tienes el rostro tan angelical…Pero ganó más su hambre. Así que iniciaron con tu mano, lo peor es que no querían compartir tus dedos, así que pelearon por ellos, dando mordiscos brutales, la sangre salió como un río…

 _Y gritaste, gritaste tanto que creíste que ibas a morir pronto._

―Huele a otros niños―murmuró un caminante, su voz distorsionada fue un horror para ti―. Sí, deben estar cerca de aquí. Hay que comerlos, hermanos. A todos, pues debemos sobrevivir…

―Sí―digo uno limpiándose la sangre mientras se tragaba tu dedo―. Solo quedamos nosotros. Pero primero terminemos con él, sabe delicioso…

No quise ver más, no es algo de mi agrado ver como alguien devora a otro alguien. Pero sé que tus pies no tardaron mucho en ser alimento.

 _Protégelos._

Esas palabras te dolían aún más que tu desmembramiento. Saber que no protegiste lo que él te encomendó…Oh, pobre bebé zorro. Recuerdo que lloraste y mientras tratabas de gritar viste algo que te llamó la atención.

 _Una planta roja._

No dudaste en agarrarla y comerla. Sí, era una de aquellas poderosas plantas venenosas.

 _Que tu cuerpo sea el veneno._

Una vez que la comiste, gritaste. Ellos no se percataron, aún seguían comiendo tus pies, y vomitaste sangre.

 _Sonreíste. El veneno hacía efecto._

Cuando llegaron a tu estómago no dudaron en comerlo, pero su sangre ya no era roja, sino negra y un olor putrefacto surgió. Aun así ellos no se detuvieron. Mientras te devoraban comenzaste a reír.

 _Hubo un momento en donde tu locura reemplazó el dolor._

¡Que coman! ¡Que coman! Pensaste, eufórico. Así podrás protegerlos, así ellos morirán.

No tardo mucho tu suplicio, uno a uno cayó al suelo, convulsionándose y vomitando tu cuerpo, restos de sangre y carne putrefacta.

 _Los caminantes ya están extintos._

Y quedaste solo, como ahora lo estás. Sé que eres débil, sé que no fuiste tan fuerte, pero me agrado saber que lo intentaste. Pero ya es momento de que…

Hay un ruido, un jadeo…Se acerca hacia a ti y se detiene. Es _él._

Está cubierto de sangre, de quemaduras, su estado es deplorable, pero está vivo. Te mira horrorizado y llora, mientras exclama tu nombre. Se culpa.

 _¡Shippô!_

Tú, aun agonizando comienzas abrir tus ojos, lo ves, sé que no lo distingues por completo, solo logras divisar sombras. Aun así tu rostro se contrae, tus labios comienzan adquirir un tono morado.

―Yo…intente…ser…como tú…

Me acerco hacia a ti.

 _Ya no defines los sonidos._

―Fui…fuerte…

Tu boca se llena de sangre. La tragas, saco mi guadaña.

 _Es hora de irnos, bebe zorro._

―Los…Protegí…¿No estás…

Comienzas a llorar, otra vez.

 _Tu vista se oscurece a un más._ _Corto los hilos de tu miserable alma._

―…Orgulloso de…m…

 _Oscuridad._

Él gritó su nombre mil veces, lo sacudía, lloraba, sin embargo ya era tarde…Yo, la muerte, ya tenía su alma.

El alma del pobre bebe zorro.

* * *

¡ **Es** tan hermoso publicar después de un mes lleno de estrés! Debo decir que esto tenia que ser publicado el 31 de Octubre pero aun no lo escribía. Bueno, perdón por el trauma psicológico pero amé mucho escribir esto.

Claro, si quieren reviews bienvenidos sean :D

Firee fuera :)

* * *

 **Mi nombre es Fireeflower y soy originaria de Fanfiction. Nunca publico mis historias en páginas externas, solo en Fanfiction. Si alguien ve una de mis historia en otras páginas que han plagiado a Fanfiction, favor de denunciar.**


End file.
